1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flat panel display (FPD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD), e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED), may include a display panel (for displaying an image) and driving circuits (for providing signals to the display panel) in order to display the image.
In the display panel, a plurality of pixels may be connected between a plurality of scan lines and data lines, e.g., in a matrix. The driving circuits may include scan driving circuits (for driving the plurality of scan lines) and data driving circuits (for driving the plurality of data lines). Scan signals may be sequentially supplied from the scan driving circuits to the plurality of scan lines so that pixels are selected, and data signals may be supplied from the data driving circuits to the data lines connected to the selected pixels so that a predetermined image is displayed.
As the resolution of the FPD increases, a number of scan lines and data lines increases, so that the size of the driving circuits and the number of driving circuits increase. The increase in the size of the driving circuits means an increase in channels. The power consumption of the driving circuits may increase as the channels increase. Thus, heat emission may increase. In the case of the display panel that displays a high resolution image or a three-dimensional image, the driving circuits should operate at high speed. Thus, a problem may be generated by heat emission.